


Still Into You Fanart

by Sinlesschick6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's best friend's son's, his godson's, teacher makes a call and children and family services is called, John's super surprised to see the bruises littering Isaac Lahey's skin. John had never even thought Mike Lahey capable of harming his child, but the evidence was clear and John needed to step up.</p>
<p>Or, the time when the sheriff took an abused 6yr old Isaac home to his wife and son because his best friend abused him and he was responsible for the child as Godfather; also the time Stiles and Isaac were childhood soul mates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is ART. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888289) by [Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall). 



> Thank you so much En_Kelleher for not only writing this amazing fic, but also for allowing me to do some art inspired by it.
> 
> If you have not read this, you should. I never knew Isaac and Stiles could have a thing, but after this fic- hells yeah they can and should! XD
> 
> I only own the art, not the characters in it or the story around it.
> 
> now for some DOODLES!

 

“Well, you remember the questions that the nice ladies asked you about your bruises?” John asked, continuing once he got a sleepy little nod from Isaac, “okay, good. See, since your daddy was the one who put them there, you have to come stay with me and aunt Jules.”

“But daddy di’n’t mean to,” Isaac told him with big sad blue eyes.

“I know,” yet, John didn’t know. There were too many bruises and medical treatments for broken bones for it to be accidental, “I know, buddy, but it’s just what we have to do, okay?”

 

 

 

 

When he heard giggles coming from the bathroom upstairs, he chuckled softly and headed up to find his wife chaperoning Stiles as he splashed around in the tub.

 

 

 

God, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Even with her hair still a complete mess from sleeping, all tangled and frizzed out from the pillowcase and blankets. Even with her tacky penguin pajama bottoms and John’s old BHPD academy T-shirt hanging off the shoulder Stiles was practically sleeping on. Even when she was dressed so, with her bare feet tapping to the song she was singing and her fingers drumming the beat on Stiles’s batman-pajama-bottomed bum, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't read it? GO NOW! :D
> 
> There will probably be one more added to this chapter. Most likely.


End file.
